Le Roi Alchimiste
by Ichihara
Summary: Quand Devil's Nest et Ichihara vendent leurs neurones en solde, ça donne ça!
1. Là où on présente

**Ichihara **: - Bon alors nous discutions tranquillement sur MSN avec Devil's Nest lorsqu'on a eu une idée de ouf.

**Devil's Nest** : - De ouf certes, mais magnifique... Concernant la plus grande oeuvre de tous les temps.

**Ichihara** : - Non, pas Notre Dame de Paris, on a dit la plus grande œuvre de tous les temps ! … Oui avec FMA ça nous fait deux grandes œuvres de tous les temps… On veut bien sûr parler…

**Devil's Nest** : - Du Roi Lion ! YAaaaaa ! Avec Simba, Scar, toulmonde hahaha ! ¤pendez-là bordel¤

**Ichihara **: - Et oui, de retour pour un nouveau défi, Devil's Nest et Ichihara vous proposent cette nouvelle (magnifique) fic (super originale) qu'on appellera (en toute modestie)… Le Roi Alchimiste ?

**Devil's Nest** : - Ou le Führer Lion ? ... Nan gardons le Roi Alchimiste xD C'est tellement... ... Plus compréhensible. Faudrait qu'on vous dise qui est quoi aussi, pour la compréhension. Je laisse l'honneur à ma... mon... enfin... A Ichihara quoi. Mon auteur préférée xD

**Ichihara** : - Ca tombe bien, Devil's Nest est aussi mon auteur préférée XD (au passage hin, rien ne nous appartient, sauf Lou qui appartient à Devil mais elle aimerait pas que vous le sachiez alors faites comme si de rien n'était)

* * *

**LE ROI ALCHIMISTE, LE TRUC QUI SERT A PRESENTER LES PERSONNAGES !**

**Kimblee** : - Donc le truc qui sert à rien

**Ichihara **: - c'est pas parce que TOI tu sais que tout le monde sait, abruti

**Devil's Nest** :- De toute façon Kim y a pas de rôle de prévu, on est tranquilles Uu

**Kimblee** : - Yess !

**Ichihara **: - Donc il devra seconder Lou dans sa narration.

**Kimblee** : - KEUWA ?!

**Lou **:- Quoi ? EH MAIS C'EST MON B... ... Oooh c'est Kimblee. Bah si c'est Kimblee hein... (yeux pleins d'étoiles)

**Devil's Nest** : Je le dis et le répète assez souvent, voir trop, Lou est dingue de Kimblee ... sauvez-moi

* * *

_LES PERSONNAGES IN THE ROLE !_

**Edward** dans le rôle du **petit Simba** ! _(et du grand aussi, si on pense à acheter les échasses)_

**Winry **dans le rôle de la **petite Nala** ! _(et de la grande aussi si on trouve les échasses pour Ed, sinon on lui prend un escabeau, ou elle descend de quelques marches)_

**Maes** dans le rôle de **Mufasa** ! _(Parce que c'est nous qu'on décide !)_

**Gracia **dans le rôle de **Sarabie** !_(Parce que Maes sinon il nous piquait une crise)_

**Sciezka **dans le rôle de **Zazou **! _(Mais en moins chiante hein parce que vraiment !)_

**Havoc** dans le rôle de **Timon** ! _(Pourquoi ? Parce que)_

**Breda **dans le rôle de **Pumba** ! _(Pourquoi ? Parce que)_

**Pride** dans le rôle de **Rafiki** ! _(Muet parce qu'il pleurait qu'il voulait être Mufasa)_

* * *

_IN THE COTE OF THE MECHANTS !_

**Kimblee**: - La France causer toi pas du tout.

**Devil's Nest** : Anakin dans le rôle de Dark Vador ! ... Oups mauvais casting

**Kimblee **: - Sortez moi de là !

**Lou** :- Moi aussi j'veux sortir, mais avec lui !

**Devil's Nest** :- ... Hum

* * *

**Zolf **dans le rôle de **Scar** !

* * *

**Kimblee** : - HEIN ?! MAIS JE CROYAIS … ! 

**Lou** :- IL ETAIT AVEC MOIII !

**Devil's Nest** :- Je pouvais pas admettre que ce rôle magnifique soit donné à Archer... En plus chuis sûre il chante mal.

**Ichihara** _°sort sa batte de base ball°_ : - Des réclamations ?

**Kimblee **: - … Aucune

**Lou** :- ... Du tout.

* * *

**Envy** dans le rôle de **Shenzy** ! _(Car c'est la fille, et qu'il le vaut bien)_

**Greed** dans le rôle de **Banzai** ! _(Parce qu'il est un peu con sur les bords et même le fond de la piscine )_

**Gluttony **dans le rôle d'**Ed **! _(La hyène ! Pas Ed Simba, sinon ça lfait pas !)_

* * *

_LES FIGURANTS ! (Parce qu'eux aussi on les aime !)_

**Les militaires** dans le rôle de **tous les animaux qui viennent voir bébé Simba et qui piétinent Zazou !**

**Roa **dans le rôle du **troupeau de buffles !**

* * *

**Devil's Nest** :- Roa un troupeau de buffles à lui tout seul... on l'applaudit bien fort. 

**Armstrong **:- Applaudir bien fort est une...

**Devil's Nest** :- NOOOON !

* * *

**Les chimères** dans le rôle des **autres hyènes** ! _(Oui c'est surtout parce que y a Dol' et que c'est une chimère canine et que ma gueule)_

* * *

**Ichihara** : - Avec tout ça, je crois en avoir fini avec la présentation des personnages. Et Lou, arrête de tremper le parquet ! 

**Lou** :- Maiiis ! J'voulais narrer avec Kimbleeee ! TnT

**Kimblee**: - Et ce Scar, il a un rôle revalorisant ?

**Devil's Nest** : - Il est méchant, il chante bien, il est beau, il a une cicatrice à l'oeil ! ... ... Faudrait faire une cicatrice à Kimblee tiens.

**Ichihara**: - J'M'EN OCCUPE!

**Scar**: - NAN, MOI!

**Devil's Nest** :- ... Et si il avait deux cicatrices ? une petite à l'oeil, une énorme dans le dos...

**Greed** :- Et une ailleurs c'est pas possible ?

**Ichihara:** - Ailleurs ou ?

**Kimblee**: - M'APPROCHEZ PAS, BANDE DE TARES!

**Greed** :- Ailleurs, où je pense. Paraît que j'ai pas le droit de dire où exactement à cause d'une question de rating.

**Devil's Nest** :- ... Pauvre Kim.

**Kimblee**: - ... J'accepte la cicatrice sur l'œil

**Ichihara:** - ... GREED TU SORS!

**Devil's Nest** :- Et il est sorti vite. Jolie la batte, au fait.

**Ichihara** : - En conclusion, je dirais que je ne sais même pas comment on va s'en sortir, mais on va s'en sortir ! A vous les studios !

**Armstrong** : - Rendre l'antenne est un talent transm…

**THE END (of the truc qui sert à tout présenter)**


	2. C'est l'histoire de l'alchimie

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la savane, alors que la nature toute entière s'éveillait. Chacun levait la tête, clignait un peu des yeux avant de se lever. Tous ces gens vêtus de bleu s'en allèrent, sans se jeter le moindre regard, dans la même direction.

Au matin de ta vie sur Amestris  
Ebloui par Armstrong le Sublime  
A l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles  
De l'alchimie, qui t'attend et t'appelles

Parmi tous ces noms gradés, on pouvait apercevoir quelques lieutenants ou sergents, mais pas énormément, la plupart des gradés étant déjà sur place.

Tu auras tant de choses à transmuter  
Pour franchir la frontière de la vérité  
Et surtout t'entraîner  
Pour pas te faire taper  
Par Izumi pour pas avoir étudié

Enfin apparut, majestueux, le rocher des Alchimistes.

C'est l'histoire de l'alchimie  
Le cycle éternel  
Qu'un petit génie rend exceptionnel  
Les lois universelles  
De ce cycle éternel  
C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de l'alchimie

Un homme en bleu, passa au milieu de toute cette foule, se dirigeant vers le sommet du rocher. Cet homme avait de courts cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, trois petites mèches tombant sur son front légèrement ridé. Un bandeau noir masquait son œil gauche, et une moustache sombre surplombait sa lèvre supérieure, et il avait un sourire bienveillant alors qu'il marchait, mains croisées dans le dos. Il grimpa sur le rocher et salua l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci le dépassait un peu, et ses cheveux noirs à lui n'étaient pas aussi plaqués en arrière. Une énorme mèche lui retombait d'ailleurs sur le front, jusque devant les lunettes carrées qui devançaient ses yeux verts. Il arborait également de la pilosité au menton. Ce qui le distinguait des gens amassés en bas, c'était sûrement son uniforme rouge et le sourire qu'il arborait. On aurait dit l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Ces deux hommes étaient Maes Hughes, roi d'Amestris et le borgne était King Bradley, un ami. Ils se saluèrent brièvement, avant de s'approcher d'une grotte dans la roche, où une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et aux yeux bleus les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant, avant de baisser les yeux vers le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le bambin ouvrit de grands yeux dorés avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que le drôle de monsieur avec un œil en moins se penchait sur lui.

Bradley sourit au petit, puis attrapa un flacon dans sa poche, semblant contenir un liquide rouge. Il l'ouvrit, en fit couler quelques gouttes sur son pouce puis l'appliqua sur le front du bambin, qui fronça les sourcils, se débattant un peu.

Puis le vieux borgne prit le nouveau né dans ses bras et s'avança vers le bord du rocher, avant de le lever dans les airs, tandis que des acclamations retentissaient.

C'est l'histoire de l'alchimie  
Le cycle éternel  
Qu'un petit génie rend exceptionnel  
Les lois universelles  
De ce cycle éternel  
C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de l'alchimie

Edward Hughes, futur roi, venait d'être présenté.


	3. Frères ennemis

Dans une grotte pas si loin du rocher des lions, mais pas si proche non plus, un petit militaire tentait de se faufiler discrètement dans la caverne. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, et ne surprenant aucun mouvement suspect, il s'enhardit pour tenter de sortir sous ce ciel bleu qui le narguait. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin poser le pied dehors, une main tatouée vint flotter devant son visage. Cette main appartenait à un homme adossé à la paroi rocheuse, un sourire de dément dessiné sur ses lèvres minces. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'il s'attachait pour ne pas être gêné, malgré quelques mèches qui se dressaient en épi sur son crâne ; ses yeux étaient de couleur or, aussi dur et froid que le métal ; une fine cicatrice barrait son œil gauche, lui donnant un air sauvage et dangereux. Il portait un pantalon bleu et une veste assortie qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner jusqu'au bout, peut être pour que l'on puisse admirer son superbe T-shirt bordeaux en dessous.

Cet homme sourit, alors que le militaire reculait un peu, le reconnaissant, son instinct primaire lui hurlant de fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais… il était dans une impasse, et l'homme très proches. Ses mains étaient trop proches, d'ailleurs.

- L'alchimie n'est pas juste, tu vois…

Le pauvre militaire coincé dans un recoin voulut répondre quelque chose, un petit « Ah oui c'est vrai vous avez tout à fait raison d'ailleurs ma maman m'appelle et elle n'aime pas que je sois en retard pour le dîner ». Malheureusement, seul un petit gémissement de terreur réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sèches.

- Moi… hélas, je ne serais jamais le roi des alchimistes, poursuivit l'homme à la cicatrice d'un petit ton triste.

Durant quelques secondes, le militaire eut l'immense espoir que l'homme avait des sentiments. Espoir très vite déçu lorsque le sourire sadique fleurit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Et toi, tu vas pouvoir finir en revêtement pour les murs.

Ca y est, le militaire recommença à paniquer. Et cela sembla amuser l'homme aux cheveux longs, qui s'approcha davantage, avant d'être interrompu par un…

- Monsieur Zolf, votre mère vous a pourtant répété de ne pas jouer avec les sujets.

Ledit Zolf afficha un air profondément ennuyé en jetant un œil à la jeune fille brune portant des lunettes rondes, qui venait d'entrer. L'homme jeta un regard insistant à cette dernière, regard qui annonçait qu'on n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'un départ immédiat serait appréciable. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne bougerait pas, il grinça des dents.

- Et… que me vaut cette… interruption ?

- Votre frère, le roi alchimiste Hugues, va venir pour vous demander pourquoi tous les sujets du royaume étaient bien présent à la cérémonie, commença Scieska. Tous sauf vous. Euh… Monsieur Zolf ?

Alors que la jeune fille essayait vainement d'expliquer quelque chose de capital au monsieur Zolf, celui-ci s'était rapproché mine de rien en frappant dans ses mains. Scieska commença à courir dans toute la grotte pour éviter une explosion en règle tout en essayant de ne pas perdre ses lunettes, poursuivi par un psychopathe ricanant. Enfin, alors qu'il avait réussi à coincer sa pauvre victime contre la paroi rocheuse, une voix retentit dans la grotte.

- Tu veux voir une photo de mon fifils, Zozolf ?!

Le Zozolf en question interrompit tout mouvement, manquant de s'étouffer. Il leva ensuite un regard noir vers un Maes rayonnant de bonheur. Ce dernier sourit encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Je crois qu'Edward n'a pas pu voir son oncle préféré, ce matin…

Zolf croisa les bras, jetant un regard noir à la paroi de la grotte, cette fois.

- Facile, j'suis son seul oncle.

- Ne changes pas de sujet, prévint le roi, lâchant un soupir.

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que frère du roi… en toute théorie…, tenta Scieska, interrompue par un regard noir.

- Tu aurais dû être le premier, acheva Maes, retrouvant un sourire.

- J'étais le premier, jusqu'à ce que ton rejeton vienne au monde, déclara l'autre, avec une grimace de dégoût.

En entendant le mot rejeton, le roi jugea qu'il était temps de sortir ses photos, ce qu'il fit donc..

- Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il est trop mignon ?! Regarde, là avec Gracia comment il est choupinouchinet !

Zolf s'enfuit alors, relâchant la brave Scieska qui rejoignit son roi. Maes rangea soigneusement sa photo dans un soupir soulagé.

- Heureusement que ça a encore marché… Mais que vais-je faire de lui ?

- Vous pourriez l'exiler dans une terre lointaine, proposa Scieska avec un mince sourire.

- Rooo Scieska ! la réprimanda gentiment le roi.

- Ou alors l'obliger à s'exploser lui-même, poursuivit la jeune fille alors qu'ils reprenaient la route pour le rocher des lions.

- Scieska voyons…

- Ou l'envoyer en stage chez les Armstrong.

- Ah non, ça c'est inhumain !

Les silhouettes s'éloignaient lentement dans le lointain, alors que dans sa grotte, Zolf se laissait aller à sourire…


End file.
